gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Tagging Up Turf
Tagging Up Turf is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas given to protagonist Carl Johnson by his brother and Grove Street Families leader Sweet from his house in Grove Street, Ganton, Los Santos. Mission Carl arrives at Sweet's house, where Sweet and Big Smoke are playing basketball. Sweet questions if Carl is really back for good. Sweet hands Carl a can of spray paint and tells him to go spray over enemy tags. Carl leaves as Sweet and Big Smoke resume their game. Sweet suddenly decides to go with Carl and the two drive over to Idlewood. Sweet shows Carl how to tag over an enemy gang tag and tells Carl to go spray over two more tags in nearby while he keeps the car running. Carl sprays over the two tags nearby and then gets back into Sweet's car. The Johnson brothers now drive over to East Los Santos, which is a dangerous Ballas territory. They arrive there and Sweet tells Carl to go spray over some more tags. Carl is left alone and encounters two Ballas in an alleyway right near a tag, who act hostile towards Carl after they see him spray over their tag. Carl escapes them and jumps a fence into another nearby alleyway. Carl climbs onto a small building, where he sprays over one final tag. Afterwards, Sweet comes back and tells Carl to quickly get in. Carl runs over to Sweet and they drive back to Grove Street. Carl and Sweet reach Sweet's house, to which Sweet gives Carl some money before splitting up. Aftermath One in-game day later after finishing this mission, a couple of things occur: *B Dup, an old member and friend of the Grove Street Families decides to go on the radio of WCTR News to talk about what he thinks about drugs, stating that, "'There ain't enough drugs in the hood, and that's the real problem for people." *The murder of Officer Ralph Pendelbury has police who have just discovered his body searching for clues on who murdered him in the first place. As he worked for Internal Affairs, he had almost uncovered a huge corruption ring in the LSPD (mainly the detectives Frank Tenpenny and Eddie Pulaski, who have created the police group CRASH and become corrupted with power), but a police spokesman denied this claim, despite it being true. *CJ receives a phone call shortly after this mission by Officer Hernandez, the C.R.A.S.H member who works with Officer Tenpenny and Pulaski. He warns CJ that leaving town would be a "big mistake," and that they are watching him, which would likely explain the reason as to why CJ earns wanted levels when entering areas that has yet to be unlocked. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get in Sweet's car *Drive with Sweet to Idlewood *Spray over the remaining tags in the area *Get back in Sweet's car *Drive to East Los Santos *Find and spray over the tags *Go to the blip and find the next tag *Spray over the final tag *Get back in Sweet's car *Go back to Sweet's house Reward The rewards for this mission are $200 and an increase in respect. The mission Cleaning the Hood is unlocked. A spray can now spawns at the bedroom inside the Johnson House. Transcript Video walkthroughs Trivia *When Sweet drops CJ off at East Los Santos and drives away in his Greenwood to "roll on another hood", after CJ gets ot of the car, Sweet will not move over to the driver's seat, and he will remain seated in the passenger seat of his car, even though it starts driving away. **After he drives away, if the player goes to Grove Street, he will find Sweet in the middle of the cul-de-sac, sitting in the passenger's seat of his Greenwood. His Greenwood will be locked and it cannot be moved by another vehicle. A video demonstrating this can be seen here. *If you pick up a camera or a fire extinguisher during this mission, the spray can will be replaced and the mission will fail. A video of this can be seen here. *Sweet can be recruited twice during this mission; when he is frozen and when he is "normal". A video can be found here. *If the player has already sprayed over the tags before the mission, they will be cleared and the tag counter will be reset until sprayed over again. A video of this can be seen here. *Sweet will not spray over any more tags during this mission, despite driving off to "spray over other tags around the area". The only tags sprayed will be the six during this mission (the five tagged by Carl and the demo tag by Sweet). *The Spray Can has unlimited capacity during this mission. *If CJ is morbidly obese with low muscle at the start of this mission, the player will have to find an alternate route to the rooftop to spray one of the tags, as CJ will be unable to jump the second fence. Gallery TaggingUpTurf-GTASA2.jpg|Tag TaggingUpTurf-GTASA3.jpg|GSF Tag TaggingUpTurf-GTASA4.jpg|Ballas Navigation }} de:Tagging up Turf es:Tagging up Turf fr:Tagging Up Turf nl:Tagging Up Turf pl:Znakowanie terenu pt:Tagging up Turf ru:Tagging Up Turf fi:Tagging Up Turf uk:Tagging Up Turf vi:Tagging Up Turf Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas